The invention relates to machine vision systems and more particularly to a machine vision system adapted to inspect leadless chip carrier (xe2x80x9cLCCxe2x80x9d) devices for quality control purposes.
It is known to inspect various types of electronic devices with machine vision systems. Most of these electronic devices are of the type having leads extending from the main body of the device. Known methods and apparatus for inspecting these types of devices include backlighting the device to display the device in silhouette such that the length and orientation of the leads is easily inspected with a camera.
Electronic semiconductor devices are typically visually inspected by machine vision systems as a form of quality control. LCC devices are different from electronic devices having leads. LCC devices include pads which are typically made of copper, and which are arranged around the periphery of an LCC device but do not extend significantly from the main body of the LCC device. Because of the nature of the pads and other aspects of LCC devices, the LCC devices can require the following inspections: copper smear (copper accidentally smeared between multiple pads of the device while sawing them apart), package warpage, pad standoff (3D pad-to-package measurement), package flaws, 2D pad measurement and integrity, and device orientation.